


Revelations

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [34]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Character Death, Dark, M/M, No Sex, Open Relationships, Revelations, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other shoe drops in Logan and Kurt’s roller coaster relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This fic deals with the X-Men event 'Second Coming.' 
> 
> Originally published on February 14, 2011
> 
> All characters are owned by Marvel/Disney.

 

^^^

Kurt looked on in horror as Logan stabbed the purifier, the man begged for his life, he was disarmed and powerless, just a grunt, it all happened so fast. If he was quicker that man may be alive, in a cell perhaps but alive nonetheless. Kurt felt like he wanted to find the nearest bush and vomit. Logan looked straight his way; the blue mutant matched his stare and crossed his arms, straightening his posture. He felt a bitterness fill his mouth and throat. He should have seen the signs. He should have…

“So this is what you were keeping from me. “ Kurt closed his eyes briefly before opening them. It was a statement. Not a question.

Logan replied. “Yeah.” He looked down briefly then back up.

“How long has this been going on?”

“Long enough.”

“Ja. But I think even a day is too long.” Kurt glared.

Logan swallowed. “We’ll discuss this later, Elf. We have work to do.”

“… You’re right. Lives are more important.” Kurt left hastily and got into the van.

 

^^^

Despite Logan saying they would discuss it later, in the van as they were riding along the deserted dirt path Logan reached for Kurt’s shoulder but was swiftly rejected.

“No Logan… Just don’t.” He pulled his arm away. Kurt caught Betsy in the front seat, glancing at them with a sad and concerned look on her face. The poor woman, this must really be assaulting her psi shields. Even a non-telepath could cut the tension with a knife.

“I didn’t lie to you. Not really. You know the man I am.” Logan snarled lightly, visibly disappointed.

Kurt opened his mouth, and then closed it in disbelief before speaking. “I always knew, Logan, that you were a hard man, that resorted to violent means when necessary. That I accepted. That man begged for mercy. He was defenseless. That was not necessary.”

Logan set his mouth in a grim line. “Yes, it was.”

Kurt fumed. “No. It wasn’t. Do not speak down to me. I have been forced to make difficult decisions in my time leading Excalibur." Kurt continued. “To think I've been supporting the X-Men's new vision all this time... I expected better from us.” Though Kurt did not know or support X-Forces actions he still couldn't help but feel blood on his own hands.

Logan looked at him stone-faced but behind his carefully schooled cold mask he was scared stiff, inside his stomach was a whirlpool, his mind ready to shatter. “I didn’t mean to disrespect ya, Elf. But you wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“No. I wouldn’t. You knew if you told me sooner I’d be gone and I’d not be here next to you to have this conversation. Our relationship for the past year has been a lie.” Kurt looked down and continued before whispering. “Perhaps it always has been.”

Logan frowned, “You don’t believe that.” He said with desperation.

Kurt looked back at Logan, tired. “Oh, I think I do.”

“Logan, Kurt. We’ve arrived.” said Warren.

Kurt looked up at Warren, happy for the diversion, he did not even give Logan a chance to respond before teleporting out of the vehicle. Kurt chuckled and smiled bitterly, Logan hated that.

 

^^^

Again things went by much too quickly as he watched X-23 give another disarmed purifier a lobotomy. He ported over in a rage. “Laura. What have you done?!?”

She looked at him as if he were speaking a language she was not familiar with. “What I was supposed to. What I’ve always done.”

“No, Fraulein. You came to the X-Men for something better.” Kurt looked at Logan bitterly. “I can’t believe we used her like this. She’s just a child.”

Kurt ported ahead and looked out into the crisp blue sky, wind touching his face, wishing he were far away from here. The sky reminded him of Storm. What would she think of all this? _Ah, I miss you old friend. Terribly. You always had a way of putting things in perspective for me._

“Kurt…”

The blue mutants back stiffened. “Logan? Go on. I want to hear more of your excuses. I’m getting used to them, ja?”

“I can’t change this. I know I can’t. And I wouldn’t if I could.”

“Then I’m sorry to hear that, Logan.” Kurt turned around. “But I will be making a change.” Kurt took a deep breath. “ If… if we live after this day… I’m leaving. I need to get away and think.”

Logan looked up sharply, but only partly shocked. “Kurt. Kurt, please. I love you.”

Kurt balled his fists, tail moving back and forth like a whip, shoulders hunched. “You lied to me, dammit!”

“I did what I had to. You should have seen—“

“No.” Kurt shook his head. “I will hear no more. There will just be more of your lies.” Kurt paused before proceeding, “What else have you been keeping from me?”

Logan looked down.

“I didn’t know you thought so little of me.” Kurt sighed.

“Kurt, please…”

“I may not have been on many missions recently and I’ve been teaching more, but I’m not a fool.” Kurt said coolly, ice dripping from each word.

“No. You’re not.” Logan looked at him sadly. Then the older man pulled back and looked out into the distance much like Kurt did when he found him. He watched the sand and dust scatter in the wind. He looked back at his lover, or former lover it appears. He saw a pain on Kurt’s face he never saw before. He died a little inside seeing that. Logan then heard a bird coo in the distance before speaking.

“You were always your own man, Kurt. I could never get you around to my way of thinking. In a way I’m glad. In other ways not… this is war. Daydreaming is over.”

“I see things differently, Logan.” Kurt bristled. “All your long years this way has not gotten you anywhere. Can you say that it has? I know you think I’m naive, and honestly I’m beginning to resent you for thinking so, but I’ve seen what violence has done to my family. Both of them. The Darkholme's and the Szardos'. The evil doesn’t stop. It destroys people. I realize now I was trying to save you because of Stefan. But I can’t. And maybe I was being arrogant to think I could or that you wanted it. You do what you feel is right... and so will I.”

Logan looked at Kurt, expression unreadable and asked, "Where will you go?"

Kurt said. “I... have questions about my past. My mother. My father. I wanted to confront Mystique once I was ready. Perhaps I’ll start there when I leave.”

Logan stiffened at this. His face went pale.

“What?”

Logan looked away.

“No…” Kurt blanched.

“Elf…”

Kurt ran over to Logan and pulled him by the collar. “What?!”

“…”

“Damn you! Gott. What did you do?!?” Kurt looked at him pained.

“I - I hunted her down. So she wouldn't hurt anybody anymore. But it looks like I didn't do a good enough job.” Logan said darkly, unrepentant.

The fuzzy mutant sighed a bit in relief. “Were you protecting me again?” Kurt raised an eyebrow, almost mocking the feral mutant.

“I did what I had to. I was following orders. But, I would have done it on my own.”

“Scott? He told you to do this? Mein Gott…”

“Yeah.”

“I told myself I’d never hit you out of malice. You've had enough violence in your life.” Kurt said coldly before he released Logan. Kurt stared daggers into Logan, he was bathed with a coldness he has never seen and it was all directed at him. This didn’t even come out during their worst fights.

“I’m sorry I hurt you. But, I’m not sorry for what I’ve done.”

“I thought you’d be more understanding with Daken being your son. Why does he deserve to live and not my mother? Do I not have the right to my past as well?” Kurt looked like he’d been kicked.

Logan looked up in surprise, as if that hadn’t even crossed his mind. Logan swallowed.

Kurt sighed. “I guess I’m good enough to lye with, but not good enough to be let into your other life.”

“No. That’s wrong, and you know it.” Logan snarled. “Don’t act as if I treat you like some whore.”

Kurt said with a peace on his face that he had not seen since this morning. He was becoming comfortable with his new-found strength. “Don't worry, Logan. You'll not have to hear any more from me.”

"Kurt. C'mon, listen to reason." Kurt went to leave and once again Logan caught his arm. "Please."

“Don’t touch me. I don’t know who you are anymore.” The elfin mutant said darkly with a look to match his tone.

Logan released him. Then looked at his companion, defeat in his posture. "I'm sorry Kurt. I'm sorry it had to come to this." He sighed.

"I wish I could believe you." Kurt said wearily.

"I still love you. You know that? I won't stop either, whether you decide to come back to me or not." Logan looked at Kurt. He never saw the older man look so vulnerable. He left himself wide open which was a rare thing to see and Kurt couldn't help but resent his timing. He almost wanted to comfort Logan but he cant stop thinking about all that transpired.

"I - I can't do this anymore." Kurt sighed.

"Well, I wanted you to know. Either way." Logan felt as if his heart had stopped beating but he knew it was better Kurt hate him than be dead. He did the right thing.

"Right." Kurt looked at Logan sadly. “Perhaps I am a fool. But not anymore.”

“Kurt! Logan!” Both mutants looked up to the sound of Betsy’ voice. “Time to go!”

Kurt looked at Logan. “Yes. It is. This is where we part company, Logan.” BAMF!

 

^^^

Again, things have gone by much too quickly. His life flashed before his eyes as he laid on the ground, feeling the life leave his body along with the blood. He did it. He saved her. He reached out and touched her face. “I believe in you.” Kurt sent one last thought to Logan. A part of him still loved him. A part always will. He wished the last time they spoke wasn’t with hatred. How could they all come to… this?

He wished he could see Kitty before… before; he looked past the crimson haired girl to see Stefan smiling sadly. “Come on, brother. Time to go. Give me your hand. Time for your reward.” At this Stefan truly smiled, brightly, like the days of their youth, before the darkness took hold of his beloved brother. He put out his hand.

Kurt smiled back and reached for the offered hand, tears in his gold eyes, “Yes.”

 

Logan looked out toward the blackbird, eager to see Kurt, even if he’d never see him again after today. He was worried. He could not stop pacing. But soon everything would be all right. Coming off the plain he saw Betsy, Rogue, and Hope but where’s..?

 _No!_ Logan’s throat dropped into his stomach and he let out his claws. “Elf…"

 

^^^


End file.
